The Lost Son
by Elisabeth Potter
Summary: Lily and James divorced. James never knew Lily was pregnant at that time. Both remarried, but only Lily’s marriage survived. And Lily now lives in America, but what happens if both worlds collide? R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer__: I don't own anything, only the characters you don't find in the five books. Everything you do recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, for now._

_Summary__: Lily and James divorced. James never knew Lily was pregnant at that time. Both remarried, but only Lily's marriage survived. And Lily now lives in America, but what happens if both worlds collide?_

**The Lost Son**

**Chapter 1**: Life Without A Real Father

Lily sat on the edge of her seven year old son's bed. The boy was sleeping peacefully. He was so handsome and looked so much like his father, especially when he was asleep. A kick in her belly broke her train of thoughts, she sighed. Soon this sleeping boy would have another sibling. She reached out and brushed a strand of hair from his eyes.

Her train of thoughts was again broken, but this time by the cries of two babies, her one year old twin boys Dante and Rudy. She got up and hurried to the nursery, not wanting the two to wake up her eldest son.

She had her hand on the doorknob when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

'Oh, you're going?' A voice asked from behind her.

'Yes, but I could use some help. There are two of them and only one of me.'

The man behind her laughed and a door opened.

'Did they wake you up, honey?' Lily asked.

'No, Steve did,' the young boy replied.

'Harry, how many times do I have to tell you to call him dad not Steve.'

'You don't have to, I won't listen. He's not my dad, so why would I call him that, there's no point in that what so ever.'

Lily shook her head and entered the nursery. Sometimes the boy was too much like his father. She wondered why the hell she gave him his father's last name, why not hers? She knew the answer; it was because she wouldn't lie to anyone about the boy's father. Though she never told her son who his father was and to make it worse, his father didn't even know he had a son. Sighing again she took Dante out of his crib.

She heard a door close. She thought Harry must have gone back to bed, but she was wrong. When she sat down in the rocking-chair, Harry sat down in front of her. She should have known he wouldn't go back to bed. He loved to watch her nurse the twins and lull them to sleep.

Lily smiled at him and gave Dante his bottle. Steve was giving Rudy his, but Harry had more attention for his mother. He didn't really care about his step-father. He loved his mother and half-brothers, but not Steve.

All Harry wanted was to get to know his real father, but his mom only said he wouldn't care about his son. It had hurt Harry to hear this, but he was still determined to find out who his father was. The only lead he had was that he had to look for someone with the last name Potter who went to Hogwarts with Lily Evans. The only problem was that man would probably be in England and he was here in L.A. with no way of contacting any wizard in England without Steve or his mom finding out.

'Harry, you have to go back to bed, sweetie, you have school tomorrow.'

Harry nodded and gave his mom a kiss before leaving the room and going back to bed.

School, Harry hated it. He would go to a wizarding school when he was eleven, but until then he would have to attend a Muggle school. Harry had no friends and was nagged because he didn't have the same last name as the rest of his family and he had an odd shaped scar on his forehead. His teacher, Miss Birdhouse, didn't really do anything about it. (_A/N: Some things just never change._)

-**The next morning**-

Harry woke up to his half-brothers screaming again. He knew it must be six o'clock. The twins had a really nasty habit of waking up at six o'clock in the morning and then start to cry at the top of their lungs.

Harry smiled and got out of bed. He visited the bathroom and when he got out again his mother was taking the twins downstairs.

'Did they wake you up?'

'Like every other day,' Harry replied sweetly.

'Come on then, let's get some breakfast,' Lily smiled.

Harry followed her down the stairs. Lily put the twins in their playpen in the living-room and took Harry to the kitchen for breakfast.

After Harry had wolfed down his food and Lily finished hers as well she took the boy up for a bath. She lifted him into the tub and began to wash his messy jet-black hair. Lily smiled at the bright emerald eyes, the only feature he had gotten from her. There was always a light present in those eyes, a light which reminded Lily of the light in her former headmaster's eyes, but they were a bit more mischievous, like his father's.

Lily sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot since she had gotten the twin.

'Something wrong, mom?' Harry inquired.

'No, I'm fine, just thinking.'

'What about?'

'Nothing in particular.' Lily replied her curious son. Harry didn't believe his mother, but he didn't say so.

A few hours later Steve was of to his office and Lily was taking a whining Harry to school.

'I don't want to go.' Harry complained.

'You have to, Harry.' Lily replied.

'But I don't want to.'

'Harry!'

'Sorry,' Harry sighed.

'Good, now get inside and I'll see you when school's out,' Lily told him, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

'"Yes, mom.'

Lily watched her son trudge into the school building, his shoulders and head hanging and she sighed. It couldn't really be that bad, could it?

-**Inside school**-

Harry made his way to his classroom.

'Hey, Potter. How's your dad? Oh sorry, you wouldn't know,' a boy yelled and he and his friends started to laugh. Harry already felt tears sting behind his eyes, but didn't let them fall. He walked into the classroom and took his seat at the front of it. Nobody wanted to sit near him.

All day long Harry was bullied, the target of wads of paper and more.

**A/N**: _Hope you liked it. Please review. I'll update soon. Thank Dutch Lily Flower for this story, I wrote it, but she convinced me to upload it. I wanted to wait until I finished and other story, but here it is._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer__: I don't own anything, only the characters you don't find in the five books. Everything you do recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, for now._

_Summary__: Lily and James divorced. James never knew Lily was pregnant at that time. Both remarried, but only Lily's marriage survived. And Lily now lives in America, but what happens if both worlds collide?_

**The Lost Son**

**Chapter 2**: To Move Or Not To Move, That Is The Question

-**Two years later, England**-

James Potter was sitting in his living-room, his hands in his messy jet-black hair. This was the second time he had to go through those stupid divorce papers. This time was different though. This time he was left with two children to take care of, alone.

Both two-year-old Esmée and one-year-old Roy were sleeping quietly upstairs. He should probably go to bed too, but his brains wouldn't let him. Serena had left him, just like Lily did more then nine years ago. Yet again he had no clue what had gone wrong.

Somewhere a clock struck twelve times, midnight. Sirius would be coming tomorrow, as was Remus, so he really should get to bed if he didn't want to look like a ghost in the morning.

He stood up and began to make his way upstairs. He checked on the two young children who were a result of a three year marriage to Serena. From the moment the two got together Serena had known his heart only ever beat for Lily, but she said she didn't mind and love could bloom, but it hadn't. Maybe that was why she was gone now, but she could have known, because Serena had gone to Hogwarts with James and Lily.

James arrived in his room and changed into his pyjamas, got into bed and drifted into a troubled sleep.

-**The other side of the world**-

Lily and Steve had just woken up and began their day.

'Lily, honey, do you remember Aurors being transferred to England to help in the war?'

'Yes,' Lily replied, remembering that piece of information very well.

'Well, one of them is coming back, he just couldn't fit in there and, well, since we're from England, they want to transfer me.'

'How long before they want to know?' Lily inquired, a sudden fear clamping its cold hand around her heart.

'Well, they want to know my answer as soon as possible, but it would take at least another year for the transfer to be complete and us moving.'

'Well, if that's the case. I don't mind, really. Harry could go to Hogwarts, it might do him good,' Lily smiled bravely. She knew Steve wanted to go back to England, he had suggested it several times now. She still didn't want to go, but the thought of Harry going to Hogwarts did appeal to her more than sending him to an American wizarding school.

'_It might do Harry good. Harry is always first place with her._' Steve thought. 'Yeah, it might do him good. So that means I'll say yes to them today?'

'Yeah, it does. If they still want to transfer you, we'll tell the kids tonight at dinner.'

'Okay, shall we wake up the children?'

'I'll wake up Harry and Britt, you wake up the twins.'

They walked up the stairs and Lily entered the room closest to it. She sat down on the bed and studied her sleeping son. Harry had grown a lot the past few years she observed. He had even grown more muscular. His classmates had stopped nagging him. He still had no friends, but at least he didn't mind going to school now.

'Wake up, Harry,' Lily whispered as she shook the boy lightly. Harry only opened one eye in reply to her wake up call.

'Wha?'

'Time to wake up, sweety.'

Harry yawned and sat up.

'I'm going to wake up Britt, now don't fall asleep again, do you hear me?'

'Yes mom,' Harry replied, jumping out of bed and saluting her. 'See, I'm up already.'

Lily smiled and went to wake up her two-year-old daughter. Harry watched her go before he took the clothes he wore yesterday from the chair and threw them on. He went downstairs for breakfast where he had to wait five minutes before Lily came down to make it for him. She put Britt in the highchair and began to make toast, eggs and sausages.

Britt seemed to get really bored and was about to let out a cry, but Harry pulled her out of her highchair and sat her down on his lap. Lily had just turned around and saw the whole thing.

'Quidditch reflexes,' she muttered, but Harry heard her and smiled.

'Guess my dad was a pretty good Quidditch player,' he commented casually.

'He was considered the best of Hogwarts, yes.'

Harry's smile grew a bit wider. He had been collecting clues, so if he would ever get the chance to look for his father, it would be a lot easier. At the moment Harry wanted to ask more about him, Steve appeared in the kitchen. Harry knew Steve hated it when Harry asked about his father, so Harry reluctantly closed his mouth again.

The twins took their seats and began to bug Britt.

'Dante, Rudy, stop it,' Harry warned.

'Why?' Rudy asked.

'Else you have to go to the nursery school monster.'

'That's not gonna scare us, we've been to the nursery school before,' Dante defended.

'Well, there are two kinds of nursery schools, one for the good children and one for the bad. You have been going to the one for good children, but if you bug Britt, you'll have to go to the one for bad and that is where the nursery school monster lives,' Harry retorted.

The twins' faces paled and they stopped bugging their younger sister.

-**Some time later**-

Lily was bringing Harry to school and Dante, Rudy and Britt to nursery school. Harry said goodbye to his mother and siblings and walked into the school. This year he had a seat at the back of the classroom. There wasn't anybody you could find who wanted to sit close to him, but Harry couldn't care less. He took his seat and class started. Only half of his class was present, thanks to a flu epidemic. As time passed Harry began to feel dizzy. His head hurt, it was way to cold for his liking and to top it off he had the feeling he was going to be sick very, very soon.

Harry jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

'Harry Potter, get back here this instant,' his teacher yelled, but he didn't listen.

As soon as he was in a cubical his stomach emptied itself. Harry washed his mouth and slowly strolled back to his classroom. His teacher looked like she was about to yell at him, but her face turned from angry to concerned.

'Are you okay, Harry? You look a bit pale,' she inquired.

'I don't feel so good,' Harry answered. The teacher put her hand on his forehead, but quickly withdrew it.

'You're burning up. Everybody can do something for themselves while I take Harry to the principle.'

Harry could sit in a comfortable chair while the principle called Lily. It didn't take long for her to arrive and take him home.

'Get well, Harry,' the principle told him with a smile as he left. Harry managed to give him a weak smile in reply.

**A/N**: _Hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing. Please review (again). I'll update soon._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer__: I don't own anything, only the characters you don't find in the five books. Everything you do recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, for now._

_Summary__: Lily and James divorced. James never knew Lily was pregnant at that time. Both remarried, but only Lily's marriage survived. And Lily now lives in America, but what happens if both worlds collide?_

**The Lost Son**

**Chapter 3**: The Changes Begin

-**Back home**-

Lily gave Harry a quick bath and put him to bed. After that she fetched a basin and potion.

'Here, drink this. It will make you feel better.'

Harry did as he was told and nearly gagged at the foul taste of the potion.

'Isn't there a magical way to cure the flu?'

'Yes, there is, but you haven't got the flu,' Lily chuckled.

'What do I have then?'

'You got Wizards Flu and there's no magical cure for that. You'll just have to get better the Muggle way.'

A small smile appeared on Harry's face.

'So no school for a week then?'

'Make that two weeks. Now why don't you make yourself comfortable, then I might get you "Quidditch through the ages",' Lily told him, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Harry smiled brightly and within minutes he was fast asleep.

-**Merlin knows how long later-**

Harry woke up because his stomach was grumbling. He slipped his wired-rimmed glasses onto his nose and caught sight of a book on his nightstand; "Quidditch through the ages". Just then the door to his room opened and Lily came in.

'I see you've decided to wake up.'

'How long did I sleep?'

'Well, we just finished dinner,' Lily smiled. Harry's stomach grumbled again at the mentioning of food. 'I'll get you something to eat.'

Five minutes later she came back with a tray. On it was a bowl of steaming tomato soup and some toast. She placed it on Harry's bed and Harry immediately began to eat.

'Harry? What would you say if we would move to England?' Lily asked softly.

'I'd say I wouldn't mind. Why are you asking, mom?' Harry asked in between bites.

'Well, not long ago some Aurors have been transferred there to help out with the war, but one of them wants to come back and they asked Steve if he would take that place.'

'So we're moving to England?'

'Yes, but we won't go until August.'

'It's ok. Does this mean I'll go to Hogwarts when I'm eleven?' Harry smiled happily.

'It most certainly does.'

-**England, Auror Head Quarters-**

'And in August Woodland will go back to America. His place will be taken over by Steve Stone. That will be all.'

James was pissed. His life was down the drain and now his old rival was coming back into his life. Could this get any worse? (_**A/N**__: Of course it can!_) Sirius threw his arm around James' shoulder.

'Come on, mate. You're a team-leader and Stone will be in your team. You can make his life miserable,' Sirius tried to point out the bright side.

'And you're my second in command, I guess you want to help me with that.'

'What gave you that insane idea?' Sirius exclaimed, acting hurt.

'I've been best friends with you since our first train-ride to Hogwarts. I know how that twisted mind of yours works,' James grinned. Sirius smiled evilly in reply.

'You do, don't you? Damn, I forgot.'

'Now don't you lie to me,' James whacked his finger.

'Ay, ay, boss. Now tell me, where did you dump Esmée and Roy?'

'With their godfather, mate.'

Sirius's face fell. Remus had been named godfather of Esmée and Roy and Sirius wasn't happy with it. He knew why, though. Lily and James had agreed that Sirius would be godfather if they ever had children. Sirius had been thrilled when he found out, but that didn't last to long. Six weeks later Lily ran away and only contacted James once by sending the divorce papers. James never got over it and naming Sirius godfather of his two children would only have been more painful.

'Sorry,' James whispered.

'It's ok, Jamie.'

-**31 July-**

'Happy birthday, Harry,' Lily greeted as she pulled open the curtains.

Harry opened his sleepy eyes. 'It's my birthday already?'

'Yes, now get dressed and come down.'

Harry nodded and took his glasses from the box next to him and slipped them onto his nose. His room stopped being blurry and everything came into focus. Boxes and bags filled his room. His bed now only excised of a mattress, a pillow and a thin sheet. He realised he would be leaving this house forever today. Leaving the country and his mother dared to say _HAPPY_ birthday? Spending the whole day in the car to get to the boat which would take them about week and after that, two weeks of water, water and again water, not what he considered a nice birthday gift.

'What have I gotten myself into?' He muttered. '"Of course I don't mind moving to England, mommy. I would love to go." Yeah, right. Nobody ever told me it would take three weeks to get there. "We won't leave until August, Harry." No, of course not, but tell me, since when is my birthday in August?'

He walked downstairs into the kitchen. Movers had already filled one truck with their furniture and were now filling the second with the rest.

'Come on, Harry, into the car,' Lily said, while pushing a sandwich into him hands. 'They're almost finished.'

Harry slowly made his way to the car. The twins were already inside, as was Britt. She would be sitting on Lily's lap and Harry would be in between his two half-brothers.

'Dante, move! I still need to get in.'

'Pissed?' Dante smirked.

'Irritated?' Rudy grinned. Harry growled and Dante got out so Harry could get in. Ten minutes later they were on their way to a new life. Harry was faintly aware his life would never be the same again, but how much it would change, he could never have dreamed of.

**A/N**: _Hope_ _you liked it and thanks for reviewing. Please review (again). I'll update soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer__: I don't own anything, only the characters you don't find in the five books. Everything you do recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, for now._

_Summary__: Lily and James divorced. James never knew Lily was pregnant at that time. Both remarried, but only Lily's marriage survived. And Lily now lives in America, but what happens if both worlds collide?_

**The Lost Son**

**Chapter 4**: Aurors' Head Quarters

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He only saw a blurry mess that was suppose to be his room. It was filled with his furniture already, but the boxes that contained his stuff were still packed.

'Harry, get up!' Steve's voice boomed.

'I'm up, what's the fuss?' Harry yelled back, grumbling insults beneath his breath.

'School hasn't stared yet and your mother and I need to go to work.'

'So?' Harry replied his voice bored.

'So, we're lucky that all personnel from the Ministry can take their children with them today,' Steve informed him and Harry growled. This was just great. He would have to spend all day in the boring Ministry of Magic with Steve and he would probably have to look out for his siblings too.

'Are you coming or what?' Steve called impatiently.

'I'm flying,' Harry retorted sarcastically. He quickly got out his dirtiest, oldest, most ripped clothes and put them on. If his day would be bad, Steve would have a bad day too. He knew his mother had already left for St. Mungo's, so she wouldn't fuss about his clothes and Steve wouldn't really pay attention to it, until it would be too late.

-**Ministry of Magic**-

Harry had been right, Steve hadn't even noticed what kind of clothes he was wearing and now they had flooed to the Ministry, there was no way he could change. Steve was going to get hell.

'Couldn't you have dressed into better clothes?' Steve asked irritated.

'Where do we have to be?' Harry informed, pointedly ignoring the question.

'Just follow me,' Steve sighed in defeat and grabbed Britt's hand. Harry was as stubborn as his father and there was no way of changing that.

They followed a man with five children, all red-heads, under an aisle and waited for a lift to arrive. When one did they got in and and out again at the second floor, the red-heads still walking in front of them.

They came to two doors that stood wide open. On the right was a shinny plate attached to the wall with "Auror Head Quarters" written on it.

'Hey Arthur, how's it going?' A voice yelled.

'Fine, just fine,' the man in front of them answered and walked on.

'I guess we're here,' Steve said and walked in, still holding Britt's hand. The twin followed closely behind, but Harry took his sweet time. Children were running around, smiles on their faces and clearly feeling safe.

'Who are you?' Someone growled.

'Steve Stone, I'm here to replace Woodland,' Steve answered.

'Alastor Moody. You'll have to report at the right cubical on the end of the row,' the scarred faced Auror pointed. Steve nodded and walked on. Harry could feel the eyes Alastor Moody on his back. Why was he looking at him?

-**James's cubical**-

'I don't get it, Dumbledore. The prophesy said that the saviour would be born at the end of July, but You-Know-Who doesn't seem interested in Neville and you said he knew about it,' Frank whispered.

'Maybe there's somebody else,' Sirius suggested.

'No, I don't think so, the description only fitted Neville,' Dumbledore shook his head.

'The saviour would be born to parents who trice defied Voldemort. Not only Frank and his wife fitted that description, but James and Lily did too,' Sirius protested, not about to let his point go just yet.

'Sirius, we haven't heard anything from Lily after the divorce papers, if she was pregnant she would have said something,' James sighed sadly. Everybody was giving him pitiful looks. It was crowded in his cubical, the people that were stuffed in there were Dumbledore, Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Neville Longbottom, Frank's son, and his own two children. Roy was in Remus's arms and Esmée was holding onto Remus's robes.

'Sorry,' Sirius whispered.

'That's not the point. The point is Voldemort is keeping away from Neville and that's what we were discussing, so if we could please get back to that.'

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but there was a knock interrupting him.

'ENTER!' James yelled irritated. A tall man with brown hair and blue eyes entered. He was shorter than James and Sirius, but still tall. James' s mood didn't get any better.

'Stone, you're late.'

'Potter?'

'It's Mr. Potter or sir for you.'

'Don't tell me you're my team-leader,' Steve grumbled.

'If you don't like it, go and complain, not that they would care or even listen, but hey I might be freed from you.'

Sirius sniggered and his eyes fell on the three children that were closely following him. 'Oh, you got brats,' he grinned.

'Don't talk about my children in that tone, Black.'

'It's Mr. Black or sir for you, I'm James second,' Sirius told him with a smirk on his face. Frank, Remus and Dumbledore clearly looked amused. Peter looked rather confused. (**A/N**: _He's too stupid to get anything through that thick scull of him._) Steve didn't look to happy, but his day couldn't really get any worse now could it? (**A/N**: _You bet it can!_)

Sirius grin faded as his eyes caught sight of a boy, he was about Neville's age and was leaning against the doorpost of the cubical, arms folded over his chest, his cloths were baggy and dirty and a pair of wired rimmed round glasses were placed on his nose. He had messy jet-black hair and from the angle Sirius saw him, he had emerald eyes. 'Hey Stone, you aren't going to tell me that's one of yours as well,' he commented, pointing to the boy.

'Hell no, I'm not cursed to be his father.'

'He's our half-brother,' one of the identical looking boys answered.

'Dante, shut the hell up,' the black haired boy snapped. Peter shuddered and Sirius could imagine why. That was a perfect imitation of an annoyed James. James seemed to have noticed the boy as well.

'What the...'

**A/N**: _Hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing. Please review (again). I'll update soon._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer__: I don't own anything, only the characters you don't find in the five books. Everything you do recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, for now._

_Summary__: Lily and James divorced. James never knew Lily was pregnant at that time. Both remarried, but only Lily's marriage survived. And Lily now lives in America, but what happens if both worlds collide?_

**The Lost Son**

**Chapter 5**: Dad?

Everybody's eyes were on him now. Harry was already irritated and this wasn't helping his mood.

'What?' He snapped and glared at everybody in the room. His jaw dropped as his eyes fell on the only Auror sitting. The man looked exactly like him.

'Harry, go take a walk,' Steve ordered.

'_Harry? I remember Lily saying that if we would have a son he would be named Harry and if we would have a girl it would be Rose or Elisabeth, but that is just coincidence, right?_' James thought.

Harry didn't move and Steve moved to hit him.

'No child-abuse in my presence,' James warned, not taking his eyes of Harry. '_He looks exactly like me, only he has emerald eyes which remind me of Lily's._'

Nobody noticed the evil grin forming on Sirius' face.

'What's your full name, kid?' He asked. Harry tore his eyes away from the man and looked at the one who asked him a question. He took a breath.

'Don't,' Steve hissed warningly.

'Harry James Potter, sir.'

Now it was the turn of the other people in the cubical to look stunned.

'Who's your mother?' Sirius grinned.

'Her name was Lily Evans when I was born,' Harry shrugged. James gulped. This couldn't be happening.

'When was that?' Remus asked.

'31 July 1980,' Harry replied dutifully

'See I told you,' Sirius beamed triumphantly.

James's head was spinning. He had a son with Lily, she had been pregnant. Why hadn't she told him? Why did he have to find out now? Dumbledore noticed something on the boy's forehead, though his hair was covering it from being seen clearly.

'What's that on your forehead?' He asked.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, but raised his hand and showed his scar. He heard that man, James if he was right, gasp.

'How did you get that?' He asked.

'Don't know, I have it for as long as I can remember,' Harry answered truthfully.

-**An hour later-**

Harry was sitting in a comfortable chair at the desk staring into a pair of hazel eyes. He and that man in front of him were the only once left in the cubical. The second in command, Sirius Black, had taken Steve to the cubical that would be his and the others to his own to continue whatever they had been doing.

The past hour had rushed by in a blur. He had found out that the man sitting on the other side of the desk was his father and he did care. He also found out his mother never told him she had been pregnant. He had another half-brother and sister, Roy and Esmée, the two children a man with sandy coloured hair and misty grey eyes had been holding. Remus, if he remembered the name correctly, was their godfather.

Now the cubical was taken by an awkward silence.

'So, uh, tell me about yourself,' James said, trying to get that awkwardness out of the air.

Well, I've been living in L.A., but I was born here in England. I think me and mom moved to L.A. in November 1981, don't know why though. When I was five she married Steve and a year later she gave birth to Dante and Rudy and another year later she got Britt."'

'You're ten now, right?'

'Yeah, I turned ten the day we left. And I can't wait for my next birthday.'

'Why?' James asked, his interest attracted.

'Hogwarts!' A bright smile appeared on Harry's face and James mimicked.

'Yeah, it's great there, you'll love it. So, if your mom told you all about it, uh, did she tell you about me?'

'Only that you were a low-live, egoistic, annoying, heartless git.' James's face fell. And that you were considered Hogwarts's best Quidditch player.'

'You play Quidditch?'

'No, my mom won't let me on a broom until flying-lessons at school, but she did say I had Quidditch reflexes.'

'Well, I guess we won't find out how good you are at flying until you're at Hogwarts then,' James sighed.

'Uh...'

'If you have a question, spill it,' James smiled.

'Well, you said that Remus?' James nodded. 'Well that he was Roy and Esmée's godfather, but, uh, do I have a godfather, mom never mentioned I had one.'

'Yeah, well, we agreed that Sirius would be godfather if your mother and I ever had a child, so I guess he's your godfather.'

'And Sirius would be? Sorry, I kinda forgot.'

'The big goon that is supposed to be my second in command,' James smirked.

'Oh, yeah, I'm so stupid,' Harry smiled sheepishly.

'Everybody forgets him, don't worry,' James winked and Harry laughed.

'You know, I always told myself I would find my real father one day. It was the only reason I didn't drop out of school when I was seven.'

James raised an eyebrow. 'Why did you want to drop out?'

'Everybody was always teasing me because I didn't know who my father was, but it stopped after I knocked a boy into hospital with a broken nose when I was eight.'

'That was wrong.'

'I know, I was suspended and grounded for a week, but I can't say it bothered me.'

'You're a real Potter,' James laughed. 'You know, now I know you exist, your mother won't keep me away from you again.'

'I know. I won't let her.'

**A/N**: Hope _you liked it and thanks for reviewing. Please review (again). I'll update soon._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer__: I don't own anything, only the characters you don't find in the five books. Everything you do recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, for now._

_Summary__: Lily and James divorced. James never knew Lily was pregnant at that time. Both remarried, but only Lily's marriage survived. And Lily now lives in America, but what happens if both worlds collide?_

**The Lost Son**

**Chapter 6**: Bye Bye Life

It was Friday afternoon. Lily worked part-time so she could still spend time with her children, other days Harry would baby-sit. She was pacing the room glaring at the clock that was hanging on the wall; ten to five. She was getting more nervous every minute. Upstairs she could hear Harry move around in his room. From the moment he had gotten home on Monday he had been extremely happy. Steve explained what happened and that James had invited Harry to come to stay with him this weekend. Harry had answered he would love that and now James was coming to pick up her, no, their son.

She had never seen him this happy, but at what cost? She hadn't seen James for over ten years and now he was popping back into her life, just like that.

Five to five, five more James-free minutes to go. Five more minutes until her life would completely crumble.

Dante and Rudy were playing quietly in a corner while Britt was trying to steal whatever they were playing with. She heard the Big Ben (**A/N**: _They live in London now._) strike five times. A key was being put into the lock and the front-door opened. Apparently Steve wanted to intimidate James.

Voices were having a polite conversation in the hall, too polite for Lily's liking. It was clear Steve and James still couldn't stand one another.

The door to the room opened and Lily gasped. James practically looked the same as eleven years ago, only more handsome, if that is even possible. Her heart ached, could it be she still loved him?

'I-I'll go get Harry,' she said, escaping the room as fast as she could without raising suspicions. She practically ran up the stairs to Harry's room and knocked on the door.

'Harry?'

'Yeah?'

'Uh, well, J-J-James is here.'

Harry's door swung open and a bright smiling face appeared.

'Coming?' Lily didn't really have do ask, because Harry was already halfway down the stairs with a backpack over his shoulder. She couldn't help but sigh and follow him down.

When she entered the living-room, James had wrapped Harry in his strong arms. Another sigh escaped her lips, Harry looked so happy, how could she even think of keeping him from James. For the first time in those long eleven years she regretted leaving James.

'So are you ready?' James asked as he let Harry go.

'Yep.'

'Let's go then,' James smiled.

Harry walked over to his three siblings and hugged them one by one. 'See you later, punks,' he smiled and returned to James.

'Bye Harry,' the three cried.

James turned to Lily. 'I'll bring him back Sunday evening,' he promised. Lily gave a small nod, unable to find her voice. She watched as James put his hand on Harry's shoulder and apparated away.

-**Somewhere else-**

'Welcome home, Harry.'

Harry looked around, he was standing in the middle of a cosy living-room. The main colours in the room were red and gold and a fire was roaring in the fireplace, but didn't spread any warmth.

'Daddy!' A girl yelled.

'Esmée,' James smiled and collected her into his arms.

'Hey James, Harry,' a voice said from behind them.

'Moony, thanks again for baby-sitting,' James smiled, greeting his friend.

'No problem, Prongs.'

Harry turned around and saw Remus standing in the doorway, holding Roy. Behind them he could see a small bit of a marble hall.

'Is he here? Is he here?' Sirius came bouncing into the room and spotted Harry. 'Harry!' Before Harry knew what happened he was wrapped into the strong arms of Sirius.

'How are you?'

'Can't… breathe.'

'Sorry,' Sirius smiled sheepishly.

'Why don't we show, Harry around?' Remus suggested.

'Great idea,' James smiled. 'But where to start?'

'It might be a good idea to start with where I'm staying?' Harry smirked.

'That would be a good idea, yes. You do have to forgive me if the room looks like a guest-room, because it is. I made an agreement with Stone and your mother that if you like staying here, I'll pick you up every Friday after school and you'll stay with for the weekend and on Mondays I'll bring you back to school, so you'll stay with your mother the rest of the days,' James smirked back.

'Please like it, please?' Sirius begged. 'Then we can decorate the guest-room and make it yours.'

'Padfoot, do you really think I'll let you stay here every weekend?' James inquired.

'Yes.'

'Though, I won't.'

'But Prongs...' Sirius pouted.

'Don't ever pay attention to Sirius, Harry. He may be physically an adult, but mentally he's still an infant,' Remus whispered.

Harry smirked. He was going to live here in the weekends alright. He loved it already.

**A/N**: _Hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing. Please review (again). I'll update soon._

_Any questions you have about the future of this fic, I will not answer. I don't want to be rude or anything, but it would spoil the surprise._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer__: I don't own anything, only the characters you don't find in the five books. Everything you do recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, for now._

_Summary__: Lily and James divorced. James never knew Lily was pregnant at that time. Both remarried, but only Lily's marriage survived. And Lily now lives in America, but what happens if both worlds collide?_

**The Lost Son**

**Chapter 7:** Second home

James placed Esmée back on the ground and led the way to the hall. Before Harry could take a step to follow, Esmée stood in front of him with her arms in the air.

'Up?'

James turned around to watch Harry's reaction. The boy might have a sister at his mother's, but that girl wasn't Esmée and he didn't really know her yet. To his surprise Harry let out a small chuckle and picked the girl up. Harry looked up to see the questioning faces.

'What?'

'You hardly know her and you're already being a big brother to her,' James explained.

'I'll have to be her big brother if I'm going to spend my weekends here,' Harry smiled.

'Come on,' James beamed. Harry walked into the hall and stopped dead in his tracks.

'Something wrong?' Sirius smirked.

'This place is huge!' Harry exclaimed.

'The Potters are a rich, old wizarding family, what else would you expect?' Sirius laughed.

'I didn't know,' Harry blushed.

'It's not your fault your mother didn't tell you anything, Harry,' James assured.

Sirius's jaw dropped. 'Lily didn't tell him anything?' His face darkened.

'Leave it, Padfoot. What's done is done and we can't change that,' James sighed.

'Shall we, uh, go to my room now?' Harry asked timely. A small smile appeared on James' face and he walked up the marble stairs. Sirius gave Harry a small push and they started to follow James, Remus close behind them.

James led them through a richly decorated hall. The floor was covered by a red fluffy carpet; the walls were a lighter shade of red and filled with paintings in golden frames. The ceiling was yet again red, but it was the lightest shade of all. Most paintings greeted them and looked curiously at Harry. Suddenly they stopped.

'This will be your room, Harry. It used to be my room, but now I only use it for special guests.'

'How come you never let me stay in there?' Sirius asked.

'Because you're not special, you're just a git.'

Remus laughed. 'Good one, James.'

James bowed and then opened the door.

The room was absolutely breathtaking. The carpet was a much darker and deeper shade of red than the one in the hall. On the right was a king-sized four-poster with red covers and curtains and a nightstand on both sides. The bed was placed between two doors. Right in front of them was a double glass door as high as the room which led to a balcony. Right in the middle of the room stood a collection of cosy red couches and arm-chairs. Against the wall on the left were a desk and bookcases. The sealing was black with bright stars on it.

'_This _is going to be _MY_ room?' Harry asked, almost dropping Esmée.

'Yep. Like it?'

'_LIKE IT_? How can you say that? I love it!'

'Ok, well that door on the right go the, uh I mean your bed leads to the bathroom and the other is a walk-in closet,' James explained.

'Wow.'

'Dump that bag, so we can show the rest,' Sirius whined. Harry laughed and put Esmée down to dump his bag on _HIS_ bed.

The rest of the day the three Marauders showed Harry the rest of the house. Every room was decorated with red and gold, but not so that the room appeared dark and small, only the kitchen was a small exception to that. It was white, but not blinding, and only if you took a very close look, could you spot red and gold. The Marauders were telling Harry about the adventures they had in this house and James added some family history to that.

All too soon the day had come to an end. Remus had gone home two hours before, but Sirius had kept whining until James would let him stay for the weekend. Roy and Esmée had been put to bed right before Remus left and now James, Harry and Sirius were on their way to bed themselves.

'Still know where your room is, Harry?' Sirius joked.

'Uh, no?' Harry blushed.

'Don't be embarrassed, it took Padfoot a month to remember where his room was,' James smiled. 'Now, you can remember, because of the decoration on the other wall.' James pointed at a shield on the wall to the left. In the middle of it was a golden lion, the rest of the shield was divided in three. The first part pictured a sword and a shield, the second a wand shooting silver stars and the last part showed another shield in which a lion, a raven, a badger and a snake around a big 'H'.

'Cool.'

'Prongs put a permanent sticking charm on it, so his parents couldn't move it, else he wouldn't be able to find his room,' Sirius joked.

'No, Padfoot. I put that charm on it, because it's the eldest and coolest heirloom in the house,' James corrected, but his cheeks did turn slightly pink.

'Why do you call each other Prongs, Padfoot and Moony?' Harry asked.

'We'll tell you tomorrow. Now I suggest you go to sleep or your mother will forbid you to come here again,' James promised.

'Okay,' Harry nodded and walked into his room, then changed into his pyjamas. He pulled back the covers and got into bed. The mattress was so soft he sank into it. He softly drifted into dreamland as he lay contently curled up in the big bed.

-**Dream-**

'_Go away, leave us alone,' a__ woman yelled._

'_You don't get it do you?'__ A cruel voice hissed._

'_What would I need to get? I won't let you hurt my baby.'_

'_I will kill your baby and you won't stop me.'_

'_Kill me, but leave my baby alone.'_

'_Shut up, stupid Mudblood.'_

'_Leave Harry alone.'_

'_Crusio.' __The woman screamed in pain and the cruel voice laughed. 'Now, for you, brat. Avada Kedavra.'_

_A bright green light appeared, the woman screamed, but her cries were drowned by a louder high pinched laugh that turned in a scream a second later._

-**Land of the wake people-**

'Harry, wake up. It's just a dream,' a voice smoothed. Harry was shaking and his pyjama stuck to his body, socked by cold sweat. 'Are you ok, Harry? You were screaming in your sleep.'

'Yeah, I think so. It was just a nightmare... I think.'

James was looking worried at his son. 'What do you mean, you think?'

'It looked so real, but it was just a dream.'

'Are you sure?'

'Unless a one year old baby can survive the Avada Kedavra curse, I'm sure.'

James gave him a strange look, but didn't press the subject. The dream couldn't have explained why Harry got that scar, could it?

**A/N**: _Hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing. Please review (again). I'll update soon._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer__: I don't own anything, only the characters you don't find in the five books. Everything you do recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, for now._

_Summary__: Lily and James divorced. James never knew Lily was pregnant at that time. Both remarried, but only Lily's marriage survived. And Lily now lives in America, but what happens if both worlds collide?_

**The Lost Son**

**Chapter 8**: Hope

The next morning Harry woke up, but didn't want to leave his comfortable bed. Instead he lay pondering his dream. Could it have been real?

'Harry, are you awake?' James's voice called.

'No!' Harry called back with a smile. The door opened and James walked in.

'Come on, get up, please?'

'Why?'

'Because Sirius is filling a bucket with ice cold water and plans to empty it in your face,' James informed him.

Harry immediately bolted into sitting position. 'I'm up.'

'No fair!' Sirius pouted from the door, a bucket in his hands. 'What do I have to do with this?'

'Empty it in your own face?' Harry suggested and James laughed. 'Uh, dad, I got a question.'

'And that is?'

'Why is the whole house decorated in red and gold?'

Sirius started to laugh. 'Because he's obsessed.'

'Not true, Padfoot. What do you know about Hogwarts's houses, Harry?'

'They're named after the founders, Slytherin's colours are green and silver, Hufflepuff's colours are yellow and black, Ravenclaws colours are blue and bronze and Gryffindor's colours are red and gold, like this house.'

'True, well, this house is decorated in Gryffindor's colours, because this was Godric Gryffindor's house and Potters are too lazy to redecorate,' James explained.

'And they are obsessed by Gryffindor,' Sirius muttered.

'Your family decorated their house in Slytherin colours on their own accord, now that is obsessive,' James retorted.

'I don't know what family your talking about.'

'The family you disowned and disowned you?' James suggested.

'Oh, those people that have the same surname as me.'

'You're related to them.'

'Only by blood,' Sirius grumbled, then noticed Harry's confused face. 'Long story.'

'I've got time,' Harry replied smirking.

'No, you have not. Moony and Wormtail are coming over and they can arrive any minute now, so please get dressed.'

'Please? At home it's "Get dressed or suffer the consequences",' Harry noted. James frowned. 'I'll survive. I did back then.' James looked shocked and Sirius growled. 'Shall I get dressed then?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, you do that and we'll go and wake those other two.'

-**Ten minutes later-**

Harry walked into the dinning-room. James and Remus were feeding his two siblings, while discussing something with Sirius. A chubby, no, plump, no, fat, ugly man was sitting with them, looking scared.

'Hello,' Harry greeted.

'Hey Har, take a seat,' James said. Harry took a seat next to James and filled his plate with bacon and eggs and started to eat.

'That attack was only ten miles from here, James,' Peter squeaked.

'Are you implying I should run?' James frowned.

'He's not scared, Wrom, he's a true Gryffindor,' Sirius said.

'There is no clue he is coming this way, Peter,' Remus agreed. 'And why would he come here in the first place?'

'I don't know,' Peter replied, but Harry saw his eyes fall on him for a moment.

'What's this about?' He asked. Sirius showed him the front-page of The Daily Prophet; "Thirty casualties at an attack of 'You-know-who' yesterday evening".

'Voldemort?'

Peter flinched, but the other three looked at Harry in surprise.

'How come you say his name?' Remus asked.

'Well, my mom and Steve don't like it, but in a book I read they said; "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself" and I don't really see why I should be scared of him,' Harry shrugged.

'If Lily and Steve don't like it, how come you know his name?' Sirius asked.

'My mom used to tell me about England. She told me she left because of a Dark Lord, "He who must not be named". I kept bugging her until she told me his name and I've been using it ever since.'

'She hates herself right now,' James grinned. 'But what happened? She used to use his name all the time and that was when he was at full power.'

'He isn't at full power?'

'No, nine years ago he got weaker. Nobody knows how or why,' Remus answered.

'My mom left England nine years ago, because we were attacked by him and I got this scare nine years ago, but she didn't tell me when exactly.'

'I think we found our prophecy boy,' Sirius said.

'I-I-I just remembered, I got something to do. I-I-I'll be b-b-back in an hour,' Peter stuttered and left with a pained face.

'What was that all about?' James asked.

'Who cares?' Sirius shrugged. James shot him a foul look, until he noticed Harry sniggered at Sirius comment.

'He hasn't been here for more than twelve hours and he's already corrupted by Sirius. WHERE IS THE WORLD COMING TO?!'

-**Half a year later, Thursday night, Lily's house**-

'Why the hell did you meet up with Potter?!' Harry heard Steve yell.

'Well, Harry is his son too. We needed to get a few things cleared out,' Lily yelled back.

'He's been spending time with him for half a year now. What the hell isn't cleared out yet?'

'Maybe the fact of what happens to him when he goes to Hogwarts?'

'That has to be cleared out now?'

'Yes, I for one like to know where he's going to spend his vacations.'

'And those things have to be discussed over lunch?'

'Look, Steve. James is the father of my child and if we want to do what is right for Harry we have to be on good terms with each other. That also means keeping an interest in the other's live, so we decided to catch up during our lunch-time. If you got a problem with that, don't get it out on me.'

Harry's bedroom door opened and his three siblings snuck in. 'What's up?' Harry whispered.

'They're scarring us,' Britt said, tears in her voice.

'Come here,' Harry invited. The three crawled into his bed and nuzzled close to him.

'Harry?'

'Yes, Rudy?'

'How come your dad is nicer than ours?'

'I don't know, Rudy, I don't know,' but he couldn't keep the smirk of his face. Maybe, just maybe, he could get his parents back together. During the weekends he had spent with James, he had found out his father still loved his mother with all his heart and he got the impression his mother wasn't quiet over his father yet, either. The only problem was Steve.

**A/N**: _Hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing. Please review (again). I'll update soon._ ""He


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer__: I don't own anything, only the characters you don't find in the five books. Everything you do recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, for now._

_Summary__: Lily and James divorced. James never knew Lily was pregnant at that time. Both remarried, but only Lily's marriage survived. And Lily now lives in America, but what happens if both worlds collide?_

**The Lost Son**

**Chapter 9**: The Letter

'Harry, Harry, look!'

'What is it, Dante?' Harry asked, looking up from his book.

'This came for you,' Dante said, handing an envelope to Harry. Harry took it and turned it around. His eyes met the weapon of Hogwarts.

'Thanks, Dante.'

'Aren't you opening it?'

'I already know what it is, so, no, I'm not opening it yet. Go play.'

Dante sighed in defeat and returned to his brother and sister in the living-room. When his brother was out of sight, he turned his attention back to the envelope and opened it.

"_Dear Mr Potter,_

_  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term starts September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31._

_  
Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress."

Harry smiled and got an inkbottle, a quill and a piece of parchment from the drawer of his desk.

"_Hey Dad,_

_How are you? I'm doing great. In fact I got a letter from Hogwarts today. I'm accepted. I was wondering who is going to take me to Diagon Alley, you, mom or both? Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow._

_Harry._"

He stood up and walked his mother's and Steve's room. In a cage slept a brown owl, Dumbo. He was Lily's owl, but Harry could use it whenever he wanted to.

'Hey Dumbo, wake up,' the owl opened one eye. 'I want you to deliver this.'

Dumbo flew out of his cage and landed on top of it.

'Thanks,' Harry said while giving Dumbo the letter. He opened a window and Dumbo flew past him into the sky. Harry watched until he couldn't see Dumbo anymore and then left the room. He didn't return to his own, but went to the living-room. He was supposed to watch his three siblings. They had been playing so sweetly that he had decided to do some reading on his own room. As Harry stepped into the living-room and Britt ran to him.

'Will you read us a story, Harry?' She asked.

'Sure, which one?'

'Goldilocks!' Dante yelled.

'Snow-white,' Rudy called.

'You two choose last times. What story do you want, Britt?'

'Sleeping beauty,' Britt whispered.

'Your wish is my command,' Harry joked. He held his sister on one arm and used the other to take out the book. He sat down on the couch with Britt on his lap and Dante and Rudy on his sides. He opened the book and started to read.

-**Some time later**-

Lily opened the front-door and was met by silence. The lack of noise scared her. Usually the twins and Britt would be making so much noise they could be tearing the house down. She and Steve had put silencing charms on the walls, so the neighbours wouldn't complain.

She crept up the stairs into the hall. Something fell on the floor in the living-room. She slowly opened the door and a smile tugged at her lips. Her four children were seated on the couch. Dante and Rudy were curled up at either side of Harry and Britt had made herself comfortable against his chest. All four of them were sound asleep.

Lily's eyes caught sight of a book that lay on the floor next to Harry's feet. She walked over and picked it up, "Sleeping beauty". She shook her head and put the book back where it belonged, before walking into the kitchen and starting on dinner.

Not much later the front-door opened and then slammed shut.

'I'm home!' Steve's voice yelled. The noise in the living-room indicated Steve had woken up the four "sleeping beauties". Harry came walking into the kitchen and gave his mother a quick kiss on her cheek. He didn't have to reach so high anymore. It was clear he would have his height from his father.

'Hey mom, guess what.'

'What?'

'Hogwarts letter came today.'

'That's great, Harry,' Lily smiled.

'Who's going to take me to Diagon Alley?' Harry inquired.

'Well, you'll be spending the next two weeks with your dad starting tomorrow, right?'

'Yeah,' Harry confirmed.

'Then he can take you. It's not that I don't want to, but I have to work and the faster you get your stuff, the better.'

'Thanks, mom,' Harry smiled.

-**The following day**-

James rang the doorbell. He could hear footsteps running to the door. It was thrown open and a face identical to his appeared in the opening. It still shocked him sometimes, how much the boy resembled him.

'Hey dad.'

'Hey Harry, ready?'

'Yeah, let's go,' Harry smiled and stepped outside.

'Don't you have to say goodbye?' James asked surprised.

'No, I already said goodbye to the twins and Britt and mom is at work.'

'And Steve?'

'What about him?' Harry wanted to know.

'Nothing, you don't like him, right?'

'And he doesn't like me, so were even.'

James laughed. 'Well, let's go to Diagon Alley. We can walk from here and when we got your stuff, we'll floo home.'

'Sounds great. Where are Roy and Esmée?'

'At home.'

'Alone?'

'Of course not,' James looked at him strangely. 'Remus and Sirius are with them.'

'YES!'

'What?'

'Remus and Sirius are at home. Come on, hurry up, I wanna go home.'

James laughed again.

-**An hour later**-

'Ok, we got everything. Now, let's go home.'

'Aren't you forgetting something, Harry?' James asked, smiling.

'No, I don't think so,' Harry answered.

'What about a wand?'

'How could I be so stupid to forget that?'

'I think you're spending too much time with Sirius, that's all.'

'Where do we get a wand?'

'At Olivander's, it's right over there, a few yards back.'

'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go,' Harry grabbed his father's hand and dragged him to the store.

**A/N**: _Hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing. Please review (again). I'll update soon._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer__: I don't own anything, only the characters you don't find in the five books. Everything you do recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, for now._

_Summary__: Lily and James divorced. James never knew Lily was pregnant at that time. Both remarried, but only Lily's marriage survived. And Lily now lives in America, but what happens if both worlds collide?_

**The Lost Son**

**Chapter 10**: The Attack

James pushed the door of the store open, causing a bell to ring. He stepped aside and let Harry enter first. 'After you.'

Harry stepped into the store cautiously. The store was dusty and seemed filled with almost touchable magic. James closed the door and the bell rang again. Harry had turned around at the sudden noise in the quiet room. It stayed quiet for five minutes. Harry turned to his father and opened his mouth to suggest leaving.

'Ah, Mr. Potter, what a pleasure it is seeing you again. Mahogany, eleven inches, pliable, a little more power and excellent for transfiguration, am I correct?'

Harry spun around in surprise. He hadn't heard the man behind the counter enter the room.

'Yes, that's right. It's still as good as new.'

'Good, good. So what brings you here?'

'My son will be attending Hogwarts this year, so he'll need a wand,' James explained proudly.

'Let's get started then.'

After measuring countless of thing Harry could start waving wands. No wand seemed to be right and were snatched out of his had by the owner of the shop. By now he had found out his name was Olivander.

'I wonder,' Olivander mumbled and opened the dustiest box in the store and pulled out a beautiful wand. He handed it to Harry, who took it with great caution as if it would brake at his touch. A warm feeling spread from the wand through his whole body. He waved and red and golden sparks erupted from the tip of the wand.

'Curious,' Olivander muttered. 'Very curious.'

'What's curious, sir?' Harry asked.

'The phoenix whom tail-feather was used for this wand gave one other feather. That feather can be found in the wand of He-who-must-not-be-named. We can probably expect great things from you, for He-who-must-not-be-named is doing great things, terrible, but great.'

Harry looked wide-eyed at the wand in his hand. James put his hand on Harry's shoulder and lowered himself to his son's eyelevel. 'Do you want this one or see if we can find another one that's fitting?

'T-this one's just fine,' Harry answered.

James took the wand from Harry's hands and walked to the counter. 'How much?'

'Six Galleons,' Olivander answered as he place the wand back in its box as James paid for the wand.

'Good day,' he said as he guided Harry out of the store.

'Good day to you too and remember, the wand chooses the wizard,' Olivander called, before disappearing from the store again. Out in the fresh air Harry recovered from his shock and turned to his father.

'You won't tell anyone about the core thing, right?'

'No if you don't want other people to know, no,' James assured.

'Thanks,' Harry smiled.

'Come on, let's go home. The others are waiting.'

'Yeah,' Harry's smile widened.

-**Back home**-

'Hey Harry,' Remus and Sirius greeted.

'Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!' Esmée sang, bouncing around him.

'Harry, up!' Roy begged. Harry bent down and picked up his three year old sibling. Roy wrapped his arms around his big brother's neck.

"'Hey Roy. Hey Esmée. Miss me?'

'No,' Esmée laughed.

'A lot,' Roy cried and Harry chuckled.

'I missed you two a lot too.'

Roy and Esmée smiled brightly. 'Will you play with us?' Esmée asked.

'Of course I will. I just need to dump my stuff.'

'Can we help?' Roy asked.

'Well, I think it's too heavy for you,' Harry answered truthfully.

'I wanna help,' Roy pouted.

'Me too,' Esmée whined.

'You could help me put my stuff in my trunk,' Harry suggested. 'We can make a game of it.'

'Alright,' Esmée yelled happily.

'I'll get your trunk down, Harry, so we can keep an eye on you guys,' Remus said.

'You don't trust me?' Harry asked in mock hurt.

'Of course I do, I don't trust those two.'

James, Sirius and Harry laughed at this. Five minutes later Roy and Esmée were handing Harry his books. He put them in his trunk next to his cauldron. His potion ingredients, scales and telescope were neatly put into his cauldron. After his books were all inside Esmée gave him his robes, which he put on top of his books.

Roy had the box that contained his wand in his tiny hands. 'Harry, what's this?' He asked.

'That's my wand,' Harry answered, he had forgotten about it since he had flooed home.

'Can we see it?' Sirius asked. Harry took a deep breath and Roy handed him the box. Harry opened it and showed his wand to the people in the room.

'That looks like a fine wand, Harry,' Remus smiled.

'What's the core made of?' Sirius asked.

'Phoenix tail-feather,' Harry answered.

'Phoenix feather and Unicorn hair are the best cores you can have, if you ask me,' Remus said.

'I second that,' Sirius grinned.

-**Thirteen days later**-

Peter had stopped by yesterday. Harry had been playing outside with Esmée and Roy and had returned just in time to see him off again. Now it was almost time for Harry to go to bed. Since he would be going home tomorrow evening Remus and Sirius decided to stay the night too. Roy and Esmée were already in bed and fast asleep. The four were sitting in the living-room talking, laughing and joking.

'So when the troll entered the bar the barkeeper said...' Sirius was telling

'What's that noise?' James asked.

'No, that is not what the barkeeper said, he said...'

'I'm serious!' James interjected again.

'No, I'm Sirius. So the troll entered the bar and the barkeeper said...'

'Sirius, shut the hell up! I'm trying to find out what that noise is,' James snapped.

'Sorry, I'll shut up already, sheesh, don't have a cow.'

Remus shook his head. Suddenly the sound of a trashcan falling over filled the room. Someone cursed and another person hissed. Everybody in the room stiffened.

'They're in front of the house,' Remus whispered.

'Everybody, upstairs,' James ordered. The others nodded and got up. Harry stayed close to his father and godfather.

When they reached the top of the stairs the front-door blasted open and a group of ten Death Eaters entered the house. James grabbed Harry and dragged him out of sight. Remus and Sirius were close behind.

'Where are they?' A voice hissed in the hall.

'We'll just search the house,' someone replied.

James turned to his friends. 'Get Roy and Esmée and apparate to the retreat point. I'll see you there.'

With that James took hold of Harry again and disapparated. Remus went to Esmée's room to retrieve the young girl and Sirius got Roy. As soon as they got the child they had to get, they apparated away.

-**Retreat point-**

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He stood on a road of some sort surrounded by mountains and trees. 'Dad, what's going on? Where are we?' He asked James.

'I don't know, Harry, but you'll soon find out where we are. We just have to wait for Remus and Sirius and then we'll follow this road. You'll just have to wait to find out where it leads to.'

Two pops announced the arrival of Remus and Sirius.

'Well, let's go. If they know our retreat point we won't be safe here for much longer. They'll soon find out we're not at home,' James sighed.

**A/N**: _Hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing. Please review (again). I'll update soon._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer__: I don't own anything, only the characters you don't find in the five books. Everything you do recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, for now._

_Summary__: Lily and James divorced. James never knew Lily was pregnant at that time. Both remarried, but only Lily's marriage survived. And Lily now lives in America, but what happens if both worlds collide?_

**The Lost Son**

**Chapter 11**: Going My Way

James took a quick look at his friends before walking down the road. After a few curves Harry spotted a gate with winged wild boars on either side. Beyond it was a big field of grass and he even saw a small part of what, he thought, was a big lake, but what really caught his eye was the big castle in the middle of the field.

'Wow,' Harry breathed and stopped.

'Come on, Harry, no time to catch flies. Just through that gate we're safe,' James said, giving his son a small push. Harry did as he was told. As soon as they passed through the gates James, Sirius and Remus seemed to relax a bit. They crossed the grounds towards the castle. Harry looked around. The lake was indeed big. He spotted some light and turned his attention to it. The light was shining through the small windows of a cabin.

All too soon they reached the castle. James pushed against the heavy oak doors, but they stayed closed. 'They probably locked it, James,' Remus said. James nodded and banged the door. The sound of a bolt being opened reached their ears and one of the doors opened slowly. A stern looking witch came into view with a shocked expression on her face.

'Hello professor McGonagall. Is Dumbledore present?' James asked.

'Yes, come in,' she stepped aside and let them enter. 'I'll take you to him.'

They followed the witch and Harry looked around. James was pushing him, because else he would just stop and stare. They reached a griffin and stopped. 'Chocolate creams,' McGonagall said and the griffin jumped aside. They let the revealed staircase bring them to a closed door. Professor McGonagall knocked.

'Enter,' a voice called from behind the door. McGonagall opened it and entered. The others followed her.

'What a pleasant surprise,' Dumbledore smiled.

'I wish what brought us here was pleasant, Albus,' James replied.

'Something wrong?'

'Death Eaters were at my house, obviously looking for one of us,' James sighed.

'They never took an interest in your family before, have they?'

'No, but why would they now?'

'I don't know, James. I wish I did, but I don't,' Dumbledore replied.

'Harry said Lily left England because Voldemort attacked them, maybe he's after them,' Sirius suggested.

'Minerva, sent an owl to Lily. Have her come here as soon as possible.'

'Right away, headmaster.'

'James, I can't allow you to return home. But you're welcome to stay here.'

'Thank you, Albus, but we don't have the necessary stuff to stay,' James replied.

'Make a list of what you need and I'll send some Order-members to get it.'

'I couldn't thank you enough, Albus.'

'No thanks needed, James. Shall I take you to one of the guest rooms then?' Dumbledore smiled and stood.

'Lead the way,' Sirius sighed. 'The sooner we get there, the better.'

'Something wrong, Si?'

'My arms are getting tired. Do you have any idea how heavy Roy gets when you hold him too long?' Sirius complained.

'Give him to me and stop whining,' James sighed. 'Just make sure we don't lose Harry.'

Sirius gave the sleeping boy to his father. Dumbledore smiled again from his spot at the door.

'Follow me please.'

They followed Dumbledore out of his office and down the stairs. After five minutes of walking they stopped in front of a painting. 'Hogwarts has a place for everyone.'

The painting opened and revealed an inviting living-room.

'When you finish you list, James, bring it to me. As soon as I know more, I'll let you know. For now, I suggest you try to get some rest. Goodnight,' Dumbledore said and left.

They stepped inside and the painting closed behind them. James crossed the room and opened the first door that met his way.

'Remus, over here. Let's put Roy and Esmée to bed. Harry, you can sleep here too.'

Only now Harry noticed how tired he was. He followed Remus into the bedroom. In the room stood two four-posters, James had already put Roy in one of them.

'What did you have in mind, James?' Remus asked.

'You can put Esmée next to Roy. Harry you take the other bed,' James sighed, running his hand through his hair.

'Yes, dad.'

Harry sat down on the bed and pulled of his shoes and socks, before lying down. Remus put Esmée next to Roy and left the room. James pulled the comforter over his two sleeping children and turned to Harry. The boy was fast asleep already. A smile appeared on James's face as he took of Harry's glasses and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He placed a tender kiss on his son's forehead before turning around and left the room to make that list Dumbledore was waiting for.

-**Two hours later-**

The door of his office flew open and he looked up to see who it was. His eyes fell on Lily and her family. Two identical boys stood googly on either side of their father, Steve, if he remembered correctly. A young girl was wrapped in his arms, still half asleep.

'Lily, how good it is to see you again.'

'What happened, Albus? Where's Harry?'

'Harry is in one of the guest rooms with his father. James said Death Eaters were at his house looking for someone. We have reason to believe that someone might be Harry.'

'Oh my god, please tell me this isn't happening,' Lily gasped.

'I'm sorry, Lily, it is.'

'I want to see him,' she demanded.

'I'll take you to the guest room, you can stay the night here if you like,' Dumbedore offered the worried mother.

'Thank you Albus.'

'Follow me.'

Five minutes later they arrived at the painting. 'Hogwarts has a place for everyone.' They entered and the painting closed behind them again.

'What are you going to do if they really are after Harry, James?' A voice asked.

'I don't know, Remus, but if Voldemort is after him, I'll do everything in my power to protect him,' came the reply from a soft, desperate voice.

'You can count on me to help you with that,' a third voice stated.

'Can't sleep?' Dumbledore asked.

'No, not really. LILY!' James jumped up and pulled her into a hug. 'It's great of you to come.'

After James released her, she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Sirius. 'Long time no seen, Flower,' he grinned. Sirius released her, only to be hugged by Remus.

'It's good to see you again, Lily.'

'Thanks you guys. It's nice to see you too, but where's Harry?'

'Right over there,' James pointed. 'He was fast asleep the last time I checked.'

Lily walked over to the bedroom door and opened it.

'That's cute!' She exclaimed. James walked over and peered over her shoulder. Harry had turned onto his side and Roy and Esmée were nuzzled close to him. A smile spread over his face when he saw it.

'You're right, that is cute.'

Sirius noticed Steve getting jealous. He smiled and joined his friend and Lily, throwing his arms around their shoulders.

'You know, Lily, these three are tired. Why don't we put them to bed somewhere?' Steve said.

'We can put them right here,' Lily answered.

Steve sighed, but didn't complain. Rudy and Dante were put on either side of Britt.

'Sleep tight, sweeties,' Lily smiled and kissed the three goodnight, before leaving the room. In the living-room she bumped into James. 'Sorry.'

'It's ok. We need to talk.'

'About what, James?' Lily asked surprised.

'What do we do if Voldemort really is after Harry?'

'You're right, we do need to talk,' Lily sighed.

'Could we do it now, because I know I won't be able to sleep tonight,' James suggested.

'Same here, at least it'll keep us busy.'

When Steve left the bedroom he found Lily talking to the three Marauders.

'Hey Lily, I'm going to bed, coming?'

'No, this is important.'

Steve let out a low growl, but went into a second bedroom anyway.

-**The next morning**-

Harry woke up with two of his siblings nuzzled close to him. He smiled and carefully slipped out of bed. To his surprise he spotted his other three siblings curled up to each other in the second bed, after he put on his glasses. His smile widened at how cute they looked. He turned and snuck out of the room.

'Harry!' A woman exclaimed and pulled him into a hug.

'Mom, what are you doing here?' Harry asked surprised.

'Dumbledore contacted me to tell me what happened and I just had to come,' Lily answered.

'Since Dante, Rudy and Britt are asleep in that room I take Steve is around here somewhere too.'

'Of course.'

Harry groaned.

'Harry!' Lily warned.

'That's my boy,' James smiled from one of the couches, winking at Harry.

'James!'

'Oh come on, Lils, Stone hates my guts, why can't my son and I return the pleasure?'

'James has a point, my dearest Flower,' Sirius pointed out.

'That may be, but you don't have to encourage him,' Lily informed them.

'They don't encourage me, mom. Steve is all the encouragement I need,' Harry said sweetly.

'Come here you,' Lily laughed and chased Harry all over the room.

'Dad, help me. She's gonna tickle me to death!' Harry called as he ran to his father.

James got up and moved into Lily's way after Harry passed. Lily couldn't dodge him and ran straight into him. James stood his ground, but Lily lost her balance. She was about to fall, when James's Quidditch reflexes kicked in and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Their eyes met and they just stood there, staring into each others eyes. Slowly their faces moved closer.

A cough broke the spell. The two turned their heads in the direction the sound came from and were met by the amused faces of Harry and Sirius. Both turned red for embarrassment and James quickly let go of Lily.

'Hey, where's Remus?' Harry asked, still grinning.

'He was tired, so he went to bed. The full moon is coming up, remember?' James replied.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened again and Esmée appeared hand in hand with Roy. 'Daddy, who are those other children?' She asked.

'They're my other brothers and sister,' Harry replied.

'Oh.'

'Who are you?' Roy asked Lily.

'I'm Lily, Harry's mother,' she smiled and turned to James. 'You've got sweet children, James.'

'Thanks, but I could say the same thing to you.'

'Only when they're half asleep,' Lily laughed.

**A/N**: _Sorry it took so long for me to update. I hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing. Please review (again). I'll update as soon as I can, since my finals are coming up and I've got to study._

_I dedicate this chapter to my friend 'Dutch Lily Flower', get well soon! Also a thanks to my beta-reader. Yes I got one now, though I'm this chapter hasn't been checked yet. I'm waiting for the corrected version, but I just couldn't_ _make you wait much longer._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer__: I don't own anything, only the characters you don't find in the five books. Everything you do recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, for now._

_Summary__: Lily and James divorced. James never knew Lily was pregnant at that time. Both remarried, but only Lily's marriage survived. And Lily now lives in America, but what happens if both worlds collide?_

**The Lost Son**

**Chapter 12**: A Secret Comes Out

Harry watched his five siblings play together. Everybody had been surprised at how well the five got along. Now Harry was babysitting until the adults returned from their Order meeting, whatever that may be. Just then the painting opened and Steve walked in.

'Is the meeting over?' Harry asked.

'Yes.'

'Are mom and dad coming?'

Steve's face clouded. 'Dumbledore wanted to talk to them for a bit.'

'Great,' Harry muttered, but Steve wasn't paying attention to him.

'Dante, Rudy, Britt, come on. We're leaving now.'

The three children looked sad to leave their new found playmates, but got up and went to collect their stuff from the bedroom. Esmée and Roy followed, not wanting to stop playing yet.

'You can't do that, they were playing, and why are you leaving?' Harry protested.

'Well, we now know You-know-who is after you, so it's safe for us to go home.'

'That's stupid. Voldemort would use them to get me,' Harry pointed out.

'No, he wouldn't.'

'My dad says that's exactly what he does.'

'I've had it with you and your dad,' Steve growled, lifting his hand to hit Harry. Before he could actually hit him, the painting opened again.

'What do you think you're doing, Stone?' A cold voice asked.

'Noneof your business, Snape,' Steve replied, but lowered his hand without hitting Harry.

'Well, it looked like you were about to hit Potter. I'm afraid I'll have to report you.'

Harry looked at the man who stood in front of the exit. He had greasy black hair and cold black eyes.

'You hate the kid's father, Snape. Why would you care if I hit the boy?'

'I might hate Potter, but I despise you, Stone and I know there are more effective ways to punish a child than hittingthem.'

'Are you calling me stupid?' Steve growled.

'What if I am?' Snape taunted.

Steve's face turned red with anger. 'Why you...'

Just before he could launch at Snape the painting opened again and Dumbledore entered with the four Marauders and Lily on his heels. They looked stunned at the display. The five young children were crowded around Harry, who was doing his best to calm them down. Steve stood with a crimson face ready to fly at Snape's throat. Snape, on the other hand, stood utterly calm.

'What's going on in here?' Dumbledore asked, surprised.

'Mr. Stone was about to hit Potter, sir,' Snape said dryly.

'What?' Lily and James exclaimed.

'You don't actually believe him?' Steve yelled.

'Harry?' James turned to his son.

'It's true,' Harry replied.

'Why?' Lily asked.

'Probably because I talked back,' Harry shrugged.

'Shut up, you annoying little…'

Within an instant James had drew his wand and pointed it at Steve. 'Finish that sentence and I swear I'll hex you. Nobody treats my son like that,'he growled.

Lily quickly put her hand on James' arm, trying to get him to lower it. 'Don't, James,'she pleaded. 'Please.'

'No, Potter, don't. You might hurt somebody.' Steve mocked. There was a load explosion and smoke gathered around Steve. When it lifted, his hair was turned blue and spiky and he was wearing an ugly purple dress with orange polka dots. Everybody looked at each other, surprised.

'It wasn't me,' James immediately exclaimed.

'Not me,' Sirius said quickly.

'Don't look at me,' Harry said when everybody looked at him.

'Then who?' Remus asked and spotted the twins' expressions. 'Uh, Lily, what do your sons think of their father?'

Now the others looked at the twin too. Their faces were turned in identical furious expressions.

'Nobody hurts our big brother,' Rudy hissed.

'I hate you daddy,' Dante stated. 'Harry's daddy is way nicer than you are when mommy's not around.'

'What do you mean, Dante?' Lily asked shocked.

'Steve hits them when they misbehave,' Harry answered softly for the little boy.

'WHAT?!' Lily screamed. 'Why didn't you ever tell me?'

'Because he would have killed me for sure if I did,' Harry replied, his voice growing ever softer. 'Haven't you ever noticed how jealous he is when you pay more attention to someone else than him?'

'No and are you trying to tell me he hit you before?' Lily asked.

'So?' Harry shrugged. Lily turned red with anger.

'We'll discuss this when we get home,' Steve growled.

'Fine, go home, but I'm not coming,' Lily told him.

'Whatever, come on, kid,.' Steve turned to his three children.

'Oh, they're not going home with you either.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yes and you can expect to receive divorce papers soon.'

Steve looked at her, clearly furious, but stalked out of the room without a word. When he was gone, Lily let herself fall into a chair.

'Come on, Harry,' Sirius said quietly and held out his hand to the boy. Harry walked over to Sirius and Remus with his siblings on his heels.

'We'll go see how Hagrid's doing,' Sirius told James and they left.

'Will you please come with me, Severus? There's something I need to discuss with you.'

'Yes, headmaster,' Snape replied and left the room with Dumbledore.

James and Lily were now alone inside. James walked over to Lily and kneeled in front of her. 'You okay?'

'He hit them,' she whispered. 'He _hit_ them.'

Tears started to roll down her cheeks. James sighed and pulled her into his arms. 'Sssh, it's going to be okay, Lily. I promise you.'

'What am I going to do? Where am I going to live?' Lily wailed.

'You can stay with me until you find a house,' James replied. 'I've got enough room and I'm sure Esmée and Roy would love to have some playmates other than Harry.'

Lily pulled back a little and looked him in the eye. 'Wouldn't you mind? I mean having your ex-wife and her children move in with you, even if it's only temporary?'

'Not at all, Lily. And I don't see it as my ex-wife and her children staying with me, but a friend and her children.'

A small smile appeared on Lily's face and she hugged James. 'I forgot how big your heart could be.'

'Well, be sure not to forget again.' James laughed.

Lily chuckled and relaxed in his arms, letting James comfort her.

**A/N**: _I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I had a minor write's' block and there were some other stories in my head I needed to get out. (If you're interested, they're Power Ranger fanfics and I've written them under the name AshleyHammondAstroYellow.) When I finally decided to see if I could continue my stories, our computer broke down, but now I have a laptop and I've finally been able to put the files of my Harry Potter fanfics on it, so I'm back._

_Anyway, hope you liked it and please review (again). Oh and don't kill me._

_Oh and a very big thank you to my beta-reader._


	13. Chapter 13

_Summary__: Lily and James divorced. James never knew Lily was pregnant at that time. Both remarried, but only Lily's marriage survived. And Lily now lives in America, but what happens if both worlds collide?_

**The Lost Son**

**Chapter 13**: Moving Day

'Are you really sure you're okay with this?' Lily asked once again, placing the last box in the hall.

'Of course, now go see to your children, I'll put these in your rooms,' James answered.

'If you say so,' Lily sighed and walked into the living-room where Harry was entertaining his siblings.

'Hey mom,' Harry greeted.

'Hey sweetheart,' Lily smiled and sat down on one of the couches.

When she looked around the room she noticed almost nothing had changed since the time she lived here. Memories of those days flood back to her mind. She had been happy here. Why did she and James have to start fighting? Why did it all have to end? Why did she marry Steve? That was the only question she could answer. She hadn't wanted to admit until now. She had married Steve so Harry would have a father, if she had known thing would turn out like this she would never have done it, but then she wouldn't have had Rudy, Dante and Britt and she loved them dearly.

Lily looked up when she heard the living-room door open. James came walking in. 'Everything's there, now all you have to do is unpack.'

'Can we unpack now, mommy?' Rudy asked.

'Yeah, can we?' Dante begged.

'Okay, if you want to,' Lilly sighed.

'I'll help Rudy and Dante unpack, mom. You go unpack Britt's things.'

'Thank you, Harry. I don't know what I would do without you,' Lily smiled.

Harry smiled back and took his brothers by the hands. 'Come on you two. Let's get that stuff out of those boxes.'

'I want to help too,' Roy piped up, running after them.

'They share the room through the third door to the right from your room,' James yelled after the four boys.

'Does he understand what room that is, for I have no clue what you just said,' Lily smiled.

'Funny, but yeah, he does. It's next to Roy's room now I think about it.'

'And Roy's room is next to Harry's?'

'Nope, that room is empty. The other room next to Harry's will be yours. I don't even want to know why this house has so many bedrooms, everyone sleeps as close to each other as possible.'

'Then why is that one room next to Harry's empty?'

'I have my reasons.' James replied, a sad look appeared on his face, but disappeared so fast Lily wasn't sure she had seen it.

'Okay, and what room will Britt be in?' Lily asked, glancing over to where her daughter was quietly playing with Esmée.

'Well, I don't know if you mind, but Britt and Esmée seem to get along great together and I thought they might want to share a room. I mean, this is a strange house and…'

'I think that's a wonderful idea, James. Britt loves the attention she gets from her brothers, but she always wanted to have a sister.'

James smiled at that. 'Same goes for Esmée. Roy hasn't really reached that stage of getting annoyed with her yet, though he has a brother, so he shouldn't be complaining too much.'

Lily laughed at that and watched the two young girls for a few more moments. Then she got up from the couch. 'I really should go and unpack Britt's stuff and then I might as well start looking for a new place.'

James felt as if an icy hand wrapped itself around his heart, but he managed to smile a convincing smile anyway. 'You're right. Esmée, go show Britt and Lily the way to your room, Britt will be sharing with you.'

Esmée's whole face light up and she immediately got to her feet, dragging Britt with her. 'Wait till you see my toys,' she was babbling as she all but ran out of the room.

James watched them go and then dropped down on the couch, his head fell into his hands. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Well, he did, he loved Lily, it was as plain and simple as that. But he just couldn't, she didn't love him anymore, he was no more than a distant friend helping her out. He tried to tell himself to close his heart, he had known from the start when he offered she would be moving out again with her children, but still his heart had gathered hope that they could be more, get back what they lost and start over.

He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts, but it was useless. Lily had been the only thing on his mind since the moment he saw her and in 20 year, little had changed. How he was ever going to get though this without losing his sanity (which was already something questionable existed in the first place) was a mystery to him.

**A/N**: _Okay, I know this is a short chapter, but it seems like a good end her and I swear I've been stuck with this for years! I'll try to get another chapter done as soon as possible between school and life, but at the moment both are rather busy. Thank you all for being so patient and the encouraging reviews for me to please continue._

_For everyone reading 'Behind the Prankster's Mask'; I'm working on the next chapter whenever I can, but if I manage to take this story back up… I've got 4 running stories I need to write for, so it's kinda hectic finding time to write for all._


	14. Chapter 14

_Summary__: Lily and James divorced. James never knew Lily was pregnant at that time. Both remarried, but only Lily's marriage survived. And Lily now lives in America, but what happens if both worlds collide?_

**The Lost Son**

**Chapter 1****4**: Hello Again Hogwarts

James lifted Harry's trunk into the train with some help from Sirius. Once he had placed it in the compartment nearest to the door, which was still empty, he jumped back out and smiled. Harry was wrapped up in Lily's arms and his siblings were all trying to cling to him as if to stop him from leaving.

'But I don't want you to go,' Britt pouted, dangerously close to letting loose the waterworks. 'First you go and then we move into a new house and you won't be there and… and…'

'I'll be home for Christmas,' Harry promised instantly. 'And then you three can help me get settled in my new room. How does that sound?'

'Promise?' Britt sniffled and Harry nodded. Immediately both Britt and the twins looked a little brighter at that. Lily averted her eyes, which were now brimming with tears.

'Worry not, Lils, it'll be Christmas before you know it,' Sirius promised, wrapping an arm around her shoulder for a moment. Then he turned to Harry and ruffled his hair. 'Be a good kid and behave. If your parents don't get at least one owl about you this year, I'll have to start doubting the identity of your father,' he told him with a wink.

James laughed and batted his friend's hand away from his son's hair. 'Leave him alone, Pad_food_. Now Harry, don't listen to a word that big buffoon just told you. Just be yourself, I'm sure you'll have great fun,' James informed his son before giving him a soft push in the direction of the train. 'Now get in before it leaves without you.'

Harry laughed and nodded, quickly jumping into the train as the whistle blew and the doors magically started to close. He quickly hang out the window to wave goodbye. 'See you at Christmas,' he yelled and kept waving until the train had turned a corner and the platform was no longer in sight.

With a sigh he pulled away from the door and went into his compartment, only to find someone else now occupying it. 'I take it that's your trunk,' the boy inquired, pointing at Harry's trunk in the baggage rack overhead. Harry nodded in reply, studying the boy's face. 'If you'd rather have the compartment to yourself…' the boy started. Harry decided his face seemed nice enough.

'No, it's okay. I'm Harry,' he introduced himself, holding out his hand. The boy took it gratefully as his whole face light up at the gesture.

'I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. This your first year at Hogwarts too?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, but I've been there briefly during the summer,' Harry admitted.

'My brothers have been telling me all about it, though I doubt much of it is true. I especially doubt the part about the carnivorous toilet that loves to eat First-years.'

Harry laughed and shook his head. 'I'm sure non of that is true,' he agreed. 'How many brothers do you have?'

'Five, two already graduated, one's in fifth year and got made prefect,' Ron made a face at that. 'And two twin brothers in third year. I've also got a little sister at home, she's still too young to start Hogwarts. What about you? Got any siblings?'

'Three half-brothers and two half-sisters,' Harry answered. 'I kept having to promise all sorts of crazy things for them to let me go.'

Ron smiled a little, but looked confused. 'Half-brothers and sisters?'

'Yeah, my parents divorced when I was little. They both remarried, but both are divorced again. My mom had twin boys and a girl and my dad had one of each from his last marriage,' Harry explained. 'But it will be some time before they go to Hogwarts, the twins are five, my two sisters are both four and my other brother three.'

'Lucky you,' Ron sighed. His expression clouded over a little.

Harry got up and rumoured through his trunk for a while until he found what he was looking for. Then he turned back to Ron and held out his hand containing the item. 'Exploding Snap?'

It worked like a charm, Ron immediately forgot whatever had troubled him as the two started a game. Time passed quickly as they sat there, playing their card game and holding animated discussions about Quidditch. The landscape outside the window was ever changing, but they paid it little heed. It wasn't until lunchtime that Ron's mood dropped again.

The food trolley stopped by and the witch pushing it asked kindly if they wanted anything. Ron produced a hideous looking package stating he was all set. Harry looked at the package of sandwiches Lily had made from him and left the two little bundles of coins in his pocket that both James and Sirius had secretly slipped him, whispering that boys and their candy should never be kept apart. Neither knew the other had been thinking the same thing and Harry knew better than to inform them of that fact.

He got up and used nearly all of the money Sirius had slipped him to stock candy for the rest of the trip. Ron looked at him enviously as the trolley moved on.

'How about I trait you those sandwiches for two of these?' Harry suggested holding out two Cauldron Cakes.

'I don't know…' Ron started.

'What, you won't even allow a friend to share his stack of sweets with you?' Harry mocked with a smile. That seemed to do the trick, for Ron's face light up again and he took the Cauldron Cakes from Harry.

The rest of the train ride was fairly peaceful, with the exception of the meeting of Draco Malfoy and his two goons, of who Harry had been warned beforehand… repeatedly, and a girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth who was helping Neville find his frog. The sky had started darkening as the sun was setting and Ron and Harry decided it fight be high time to change into their school robes. Harry was looking out the window in hopes of spotting something familiar that told him they were close, but he'd only been on the ground for a little bit and during their short stay they hadn't been allowed to leave the castle.

Suddenly the train pulled into a small station and stopped. Students were piling out the compartments and tried to be amongst the first to leave the train and get to the castle. Ron and Harry lost sight of each other in the mass of students and Harry found himself alone on the unfamiliar platform, until he heard a voice calling over the heads of the students. 'Firs-years, Firs-years, this way please.'

Harry smiled and pushed his way in the direction of the voice and came face to face with a gigantic man. He looked down and smiled. 'You must be James's kid. Hasn't been able to shut up about you going to Hogwarts this year,' he told him and Harry grinned. That sure sounded like his dad alright. A moment later Ron reappeared at this side, looking relieved of having found him again. 'Ah, another Weasley, aren't you? Your brothers keep me forever busy driving chasing them out of the forest.'

Ron smiled almost painfully, but was saved from replying because all the first-years had gathered and the man was leading them away. 'Round the next corner you'll get ya firs glimpse of Hogwarts,' he was telling. Indeed when he turned the next corner Harry was looking at the beautiful castle again and smiled, a warm feeling spreading in his stomach. He couldn't wait to retrace his steps and show Ron all the things he had discovered during his short stay. And of course the things Sirius and his father had insist on showing him.

They crossed the lake in little boats and were awaited in the Entrance Hall by Professor McGonagall. She spotted Harry and her eyes twinkled in recognition. He smiled kindly at her before she turned her eyes to survey the whole group of first-years and addressed them. She brought them to wait in a little room off the Entrance Hall before the sorting ceremony would start. Everyone tried to straighten their clothes and look smart as McGonagall had told them to and soon she came to fetch them to be sorted.

In pairs of two they marched through the Entrance Hall into the Great Hall and up between two of the house tables to the other end where the teacher sat at a long table. In front of it stood a stool with an old and tattered hat on it. At a loss of what to do, Harry looked at Ron, who looked just as bewildered as Harry felt. The older students in the Hall all seemed to stare at the hat and so Harry followed their example.

A tear opened up and to Harry's amusement, the hat started singing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends;_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Harry looked back at Ron, his eyes twinkling. 'Easy,' he mouthed with a grin. 'Gryffindor.' Ron grinned back and nodded wholeheartedly. This was much better than fighting a troll, like Fred and George had told him.

With half an eye they watched the shorting, while otherwise taking in the beauty of the Great Hall. Hundreds of candles floated just above the heads of the students, banners of the houses decorated the walls and behind the teachers hang the largest banner of all with the shield of Hogwarts on it. Far above their heads the ceiling was dark and dotted with tiny twinkling stars, reflecting the sky outside.

'Potter, Harry.'

Harry started out of his thoughts and stumbled forwards after a slight push from Ron. His mind had been so far away, he hadn't even realized it was now his turn to be sorted. He walked up the steps and sat down on the stool, putting the hat on.

'Hmm, difficult. Very Difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?' A small voice said in his head. 'You could be great in Slytherin. It's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you to greatness, no doubt about that.'

Harry felt his blood run cold. He couldn't go to Slytherin, he refused to go there. What would his father and godfather say if he ended up in Slytherin? 'Not Slytherin,' he thought firmly to the Sorting Head, repeating it like a mantra. 'Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.'

'Well, if you're sure – better be GRYFFINDOR!'

The last word rang through the hall and he quickly pulled the hat off his head. He didn't know how fast to flee to the table that once again erupted in noise. He managed to make his way over without looking to harassed. Somehow he knew he could never mention it to his parents or Sirius. Why had the Sorting hat want to put him in Slytherin? What had he seen to make him think Harry could ever fit in there?

When Ron dropped down next to him, he pushed his encounter with the Sorting Head to the back of his mind. And when the food appeared, he forgot all about it… for now.

**A/N**: _Hope you liked it. I'll see how fast I can update for this story. Most like the next chapter will be a jump to Christmas, since everyone pretty much knows what happens during Harry's first year. Please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
